


Hazardous Cargo

by Lyrstzha



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, robot ninjas, scary dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has decided that maybe he should never have complained about the cows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazardous Cargo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



When the bobble-headed dolls led to another doll-smuggling opportunity, it seemed perfectly legitimate. Well, as legitimate as smuggling got, anyway, which was what Simon muttered while Mal was explaining how legitimate it had seemed when he took the job, and protesting that no one could possibly have guessed that _dolls_ might be part of a gorram Alliance trap.

This, of course, was before Zoe and Wash got cut off from the others while trying to guard the engine room.

“Still just dolls, husband.” Zoe reloaded her shotgun and pumped it with a reassuring clank. “Don’t make no never mind what they was meant to do, a spray a’ buckshot’ll finish ‘em fine, just like anyone else.”

"But they're _ninjas_ ," Wash objected. “Tiny robot ninjas programmed to kill! In what world is that not a reason to panic? Have you seen the way they –”

He was cut off by a high, giddy laugh ringing brassily down the corridor on the other side of the hatch. It echoed for a moment, then was followed by absolute stillness.

“Yeah,” Wash whispered softly. “Because that’s not scary _at all_.”


End file.
